


In the Claws of Death

by CanidSerpent



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: You find yourself snatched away from your home one day and delivered to the Destroyer himself by the Twilight's Hammer. Yet, despite everything you know about the former warden of the earth and what he has done, you find yourself feeling almost safe in his clutches.
Relationships: Neltharion | Deathwing/Reader, Neltharion | Deathwing/You
Kudos: 16





	In the Claws of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was started... about two years ago I think? Some Discord friends encouraged me to finish it, I do have some hang-ups about characterization, lore compliance all that I always have. But I also really love Deathwing and want to make more content for him.

The scent of corroding flesh burns your nostrils as the lava flow that courses through the mountain like veins warms the ground beneath you. The Destroyer is silent, save for a puff from his nostrils. He lays before you in his true form; an enormous black dragon with a jaw of iron and veins that seethe with the fire of his own hatred for this world.

The world that he all but destroyed.

The former Aspect of Earth keeps one of his enormous paws near you, ever so often extending one of the five sickle-like black claws to glide over your exposed skin. His breath sounds like thunder to you, and you flinch ever so slightly when the smokiness of it washes over you.

You have been Deathwing's companion for almost six months now, confined to residing with the Aspect of Death in his lair within the bowels of Blackrock Mountain. You fear everyday that he will become bored of your company and devour you whole, but that day has never come. You are one of the mortals he claims to despise, but at the very least you make an entertaining pet for the dragon, who keeps you by his side at all times since your arrival.

You were abducted from your home in the Eastern Kingdoms by the foul Twilight's Hammer shortly after the Cataclysm. They were the ones who delivered you to Deathwing's lair, calling the dragon their masters' herald. You eventually came to find out from the cultists that remained in Blackrock Mountain that Deathwing's mind had been poisoned by the Old Gods, and that the former Aspect would bring the return of C'thun and his allies and they would usher in a new and terrible age for Azeroth.   
  
In the rare moments he sleeps, you find yourself looking to the great dragon, gently running your hand along his iron jaw, a twinkle of sympathy in your eyes. You are afraid sometimes he will awaken and snap you up right then and there for daring to touch him without permission, but he never does. A loud rumble echoes from his throat, but those fierce eyes never open to catch you.    
  
But sometimes, one of his claws curls just a bit tighter around you, or his long, heavy tail comes to wrap around you like an iron serpent. He could crush you with the barest resistance then, but he never does, and you feel almost  _ safe _ in his grasp.   
  
Shame grips you initially, but soon you find yourself relaxing into his grasp as the nights progress.  


* * *

  
  
_ “What do you dream of, little one?” _ He asks you one day, unprompted, and seeing the confusion in your eyes, he elaborates.  _ “I see you stir in your sleep, feel your body twitch and twist in my grasp, what is it that troubles you?”  _ His voice is a whisper, but his gravelly tone still echoes in your ears and throughout the cavern.   
  
You find yourself at a loss for words at first. Your dream of much, of your family, your home that his forces stole you away from. But you also dream of  _ him _ . Not as the Aspect of Death, the Destroyer, but the warden of the earth, untainted by the caress of the Old Gods. You imagine him proud, chest puffed out and his great wings extended, but not as cruel as he became.    
  
_ “Speak your answer, I do not like my questions to be ignored, mortal.”  _ He growls.   
  
“I... I dream about my family, the home I can never go back to, but most of all I dream of  _ you. _ ” You say in a voice barely above a whisper, your brows knotted and eyes avoiding his fiery gaze. “But, my dreams of you aren’t nightmares. You are always proud and tall in my dreams, not as the Destroyer... but the warden of earth.” You whisper after a moment’s silence, looking towards him from the corner of your eyes.   
  
He is quiet for a moment, mulling over your words as he drapes his iron-clad tail around your form. His eyes do not blaze with their usual fury, taking on an almost somber glow before he closes them for a moment. “ _ I see, _ ” he speaks, quieter than before. “ _ I do not know if I can be what you see in your dreams again... but thank you, little one. For seeing me as more than just the ‘Destroyer’. _ ” He murmurs, broaching his head forward in an attempt to nuzzle you. Startled by his words at first, you reach forward to rub his offered snout. He makes an almost purr-like sound as you gently rub along his scales, pleased with your ministrations.   
  
He closes his eyes then, draping one of his great wings over you, falling into a peaceful sleep as your touch soothes him. You fall asleep with him, sheltered by his presence and for the first time since he has taken you, you feel safe in his embrace.


End file.
